Return of the Element Pony Rangers
by Phantom Fan 21
Summary: Five months pass since Celestia and Luna was reunited and the Element Rangers enjoy their Peace. But when a old evil that was defeated by the Princesses return, the Element Rangers take up the Elements to defend Equestria once again. Welcome Discord, the god of Chaos and Disharmony. Sequel to Element Pony Rangers. "On Hold"
1. Lost of Green Part 1

**Return of the Element Pony Rangers**

**Phantom Fan 21: **Here it is, my second season of the Element Pony Rangers. The main villain for this one is Discord and this is the start of the five part chapter, Lost of Green. This is were Twilight loses her Green Ranger powers by Discord's Monsters. You might notices that Discord will be confuse about some of the things that the Thunder Coin does. I'll will explain that later in the story though it may not be until the the season finally or if I get lucky out it in. And yes, the Element Rangers will me the Power Rangers once more. Enjoy!

* * *

Five months pass since the defeat of Nightmare Moon. Luna was still recovering from her time as Nightmare Moon and decide to stay away from other ponies for the time being. Some ponies welcome her heartwarming back and some was still a little weary around her. If also been five months since the Element Rangers was last seen. Nopony knew that the Rangers were just six normal ponies enjoying the peace that came the past five months. They still kept up their training incase a new threat arrive to take over Equestria. But what they didn't know that a new threat will appear and take one of the rangers down, weaken the team. As well as a team of Evil Rangers.

But I'm getting ahead of myself. Let started with the main villain for this season, Discord.

It was night outside and the night guards was patrolling the royal garden. Two shadows move across the garden as one night guard stop to look around missing them completely because they were right behind him. The two shadows made it to a statue that was mix with different animal parts.

"So what are we doing here again?" One shadow ask.

"We are here because of this statue." The other answer.

"What so special about this statue?" The first ask again.

"Because this statue is the God of Chaos and Disharmony. It say that before Luna became Nightmare Moon, both Princesses fought this god and beat him with the elements long ago." The second shadow told his partner.

The first shadow pull him away and quietly said, "Are you crazy?! I heard the stories! That god name was Discord and he made Equestria fall under Chaos and Disharmony. But I know it no tale, it was real. The princesses use the elements to turn him into stone. It says that one day he'll break free and try again to bring chaos and disharmony to Equestria again."

"You been reading too many stories. We're just take this statue and sell to the highest pony that wants it." The second shadow said and started to walk to the statue again.

The first jump on him to stop him and they started to fight. Unknowing that they miss two things, one, a crack started to appear and two, their sound of fight alerted the castle guards. They kept fighting until they heard, "HALT!" They both look up and saw the castle guards. Then the heard what sound like cracking, then laughing. They all turn to see the statue was gone but left behind some pieces. The first shadow turn to the second and growl at him, he never agree to this plan in the first place and now Equestria was in danger once more.

* * *

In a land hidden from the rest of Equestria, the creature known as Discord appear with a snap of his fingers. He look over his fun and chaos home. The grass was in checker boards, the sky was pink with cotton candy clouds that rain chocolate milk a few buildings floated in the air and many other thing that he found fun.

"Ah, home. Just the way I left it. It been over 1,000 years since I seen this place." He said and made a empty glass cup appear and got some Chocolate Milk. He drank it only for the glass to disappear. He look at it and laugh. How he miss all the chaos he cause. He threw the chocolate away and it explode behind him. He snap his fingers again and appear in his own throne room. He was soon welcome by a Putty. However this Putty was different then the Pony Putties, this one was grey like the ones before but it had a body armor on it and a 'C' on it. This Putty is call a Chaos Putty.

"Ah, so you all still here? Well then you did a get job of taking care of my home. So tell me what has happen during my time as a statue?" Discord ask.

Another Chaos Putty walk up to him holding a newspaper. Discord knew the best way to figure out what happen was to read the paper. He pick to up and started to read it. He read about the united Princesses and guess something has happen to them in the past, he read about a new store that was build not too long ago but there was one thing that caught his eyes.

_It been five months since the Element Rangers was last seen. Many question their where about but some agree that they need a long break after fighting Nightmare Moon for a long time. Plus the former minions of Nightmare Moon has stated in order for ponies to get use to them, they will travel Equestria to see what has change and hope one day to show that they too have reform and thank the Element Rangers for their help. Whoever and wherever the Element Rangers are, we thank them from the bottom of our hearts and hope one day to see them again._

Discord saw the picture of the Element Rangers and was quite surprise. He spotted the Element of Loyalty, Kindness, Honestly, Laughter, and Generosity. There was one that surprise him the most. There on the Green Ranger sat one of the Thunder Coins!

"Well, well, well, I see one of my Thunder Coins has been found. I must be thankful towards that ranger now to get it back." Discord said and snap his fingers hoping the Thunder Coin will appear in his hand, but it didn't appear.

"Huh?" Discord ask confuse and snap his fingers again. Still no Thunder Coin.

He try it an third time and it still didn't appear.

"Blast it! It appear that it grown attract to it user. That means I have to drain the power form the coin in order to get it back." Discord said knowing that was the only reason.

He stood up and snap his finger again to bring up a telescope and started to look for the user. He could feel the power but couldn't find it because the Elements Powers was in the way. But he was able to narrow it down to a small village call Ponyville. He move away and begin to think to himself.

"It appears I been gone longer then I thought. If the Thunder Coin is in that village then I guess I'll have to pay it a visit.", He said then turn to his Chaos Putties, "Come along my good soldiers, we are going on a field trip."

* * *

Meanwhile in Ponyville, Twilight has spend the past five months trying to figure out the Thunder Coin. Like, why it work for Lighting Dust at first then for her. Where did the Coin come from and why did others say it was fill with Chaos energy. Every time she look at the Thunder Coin it rises more questions. She decide to take a break and head to Sugarcube Corner to met up with her friends. She put the Thunder Coin away and headed off.

She got and enter just to heard that Snip and Snails had a plan to discover who the Element Rangers really are.

"Ok, this plan is perfect. It took months to come up with plans but now we got away to discover who the Element Rangers are." Snip said getting everypony to turn to them.

"Sure ya do." Apple Bloom said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, we work hard on this!" Snails said.

"Anyway, we know that the Element Rangers doesn't show up unless there trouble so we'll be waiting when the trouble does show up." Snip told them.

"Trust us when we say that won't work." Scootaloo spoke up.

"We try to watch the Element Rangers fight once and we were almost caught up in the fight if it wasn't for Twilight." Sweetie Belle said.

"Yeah so? We going to be sneaky, like ninjas." Snip said and both he and Snails started to pretend to be Ninjas.

However, Snails trip over his tail and crash into Snip and they both landed in the trash can head first at the same time. Everypony started to laugh as they climb out. Twilight shook her head and walk up to her friends. Pinkie was laughing like crazy as the other smile and shook their heads.

"Hey girls." She said sitting down at the table.

"Howdy Twi." Applejack said back.

"So what bring you back to the land of living?" Rainbow ask.

"Very funny Rainbow Dash.", Twilight said rolling her eyes, "I was actually looking over the Thunder Coin, but I can't find any answer to why it works for Lighting Dust at first then to me. Every time I get close to answering one question, more just keep coming."

"Oh Twilight, I know you been wondering about the coin ever since you got it but maybe those question are better left unanswered." Fluttershy told her.

"I'm started to think that but I can't get them out. I have to know!" Twilight nearly shouted if her friends didn't cover her mouth.

After making sure no pony was looking they remove their hooves and Twilight said, "Thanks girls."

"Anytime darling, just glad we were able to stop you from shouting." Rarity said knowing that she didn't to shout.

Before more could be talk about the Thunder Coin a scream was heard outside. The Mane Six stood up and nods. They ran outside and saw the Putties. But they notices that these ones has grey body armor and a 'C' on their chest.

"Are those Putties?" Fluttershy ask.

"I think so. But we can worry about that later. We got to stop them." Rainbow said and the rest nods.

Rainbow flew to one Putty and punch it away before blocking another. She kick it away and turn to punch another. She flip back as two Putties try to punch her. Rainbow spotted another Putty coming at her and quickly kick it. She started to block two putties at the same time but was able to over power her and land a punch that knock her back.

Applejack jump kick one putty before bucking two putties behind her. She threw an punch at another putty who block it and threw one back. Applejack block it attack and kick it away. She turn to see a putty land a punch on her, but she flip back to her hooves and kick another one away.

Rarity flip towards one putty before kicking it away. She turn and punch another that charge at her and block another right behind it. She kick it away as well and sweep kick two putties that try to punch her. Rarity stood back up only for two Putties to grab her but she teleport out of their hooves. Normally, Rarity would be tired after using magic because she don't use it a lot but she been training with Twilight so she can use magic more easily. She jump in the air and spit kick both of them.

Fluttershy duck under one Putty and threw a uppercut that knock it into another Putty. She block another Putty before one grab her form behind. Fluttershy quickly elbow the putty and kick the other one back. She turn to be punch in the face and then kick to the ground.

Pinkie flip over one and buck it before block another. She punch it away and kick another. Three charge at her and try punch her but Pinkie disappear and reappear behind them and kick them in their backs. She turn for one Putty to land a punch on her before it side kick her away.

Twilight block one putty and kick another that got close. She duck under one and punch it before flipping away from another punch. She started to block two putties at once, but like Rainbow Dash she was over power and knock away.

The Mane Six regroup and saw that the Putties numbers didn't decrease.

"Ok, I got to say these are no normal Putties and there no way these Putties are Nightmare Moon's." Rainbow said looking at them.

"We need to take up a level." Twilight said and the rest nods.

"IT MORPHIN' TIME!"

"GENEROSITY!"

"LAUGHTER!"

"HONESTY!"

"KINDNESS!"

"LOYALTY!"

"THUNDER!"

The rangers charge into battle once more and started to fight the Putties. With their added power they were able to take the Putties down but the numbers still didn't decrease. Above the battle Discord watch the Element Rangers fight and was quite surprise to see who the Element Rangers were.

"I can't believe it. Those six mares are the Element Rangers and that purple unicorn has the Thunder Coin?", He ask, "I'll have to keep an eye on that one."

Back at the fight, Twilight just knock down another putty before her coin started to act up.

"Agh!", She shouted and fell to the ground, "what going on with my powers?"

One Putty notices Twilight was down and ran to attack her. The others nods and shouted to her.

"TWILIGHT, LOOK OUT!"

Twilight try to move but something was wrong with her body. Before the Putty got closer, an beam hit the 'C' on it chest and it broke apart. Twilight soon saw Princess Celestia standing next to her ready to defend her as if Celestia was a mother watch over her foal.

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight said in surprise.

"Rangers, these are no normal Putties! You must hit the 'C' on their chest to beat them!" Celestia told them.

The others rangers look confuse before giving it try.

Rainbow duck under one putty and punch the 'C' on it chest and watch as it fell apart. She turn to kick another one on the chest and it too fell apart. Fluttershy duck under one before sweeping kicking it to the ground and quickly hit the 'C' on the chest. Applejack block two putties and hit their 'C's and buck behind her hitting two more on the 'C's. Rarity flip over one and kick the Putty on the 'C'. She turn and punch the one she flip over and both of them fell apart. Pinkie dodge two putties at the same time and hit the 'C's on their chest when she found a opening. Celestia, who as deal with this putties in the past, fire a beam hitting one putty on the chest and punch another before blocking one more. She hit the 'C' and turn to Twilight who was still having trouble getting up.

She use a spell to make Twilight power relax and she got up. Thanks to Celestia telling them about their weakness, the Putties were down in no time. The rest ran up to Celestia and bow.

"Princess, how did you know where to hit?" Twilight ask.

"Because I fought these Putties in the past." She answer.

"You did?" Fluttershy ask surprise.

"Yes, Long ago before Luna become Nightmare Moon, We were fighting a evil that was every powerful and we almost lost. We where fighting an evil know as Discord, the God of Chaos and Disharmony. Those Putties you fought are his own call Chaos Putties. They are strong then the normal Putties but they show a huge weakness. Hit the 'C' on their chest and they will be defeated. But seeing that they are here means..." Celestia explain before a voice over spoke her.

"I been freed.", Discord said as he appear, "It good to see you too Celestia, I must say a lot has charge over the past 1,000 years, don't you agree?"

"How did you escape Discord?" Celestia ask him, ready to fight if she need too.

"Well, it just so happen that two shadow ponies snuck in the royal garden and was plan on selling me. However one of them hear about our fight and try to stop the other, however their fight cause me to be free. So I want back home and try to catch up on what I miss." Discord explain as he held up some popcorn.

"Where did that come from? I get Pinkie doing that but what up with him?" Rainbow ask.

"Didn't Celestia tell you?", Discord said as he appear on Rainbow shoulder only a lot smaller, "I'm the god of Chaos and Disharmony, I can do anything I please."

"Wow, not even I can do that." Pinkie said surprise.

"Well, I sure we'll get a chance to know each other but there a reason why I'm here." Discord said as he turn back to normal.

He place his lion paw around Twilight and said, "And I would like to thank this unicorn for holding on to it for me."

They were all quickly to realize what he was after. Twilight teleport away from Discord and reappear near her friends.

"Don't count on it! I'll never give up my powers." Twilight said ready to fight.

"Yeah, Nightmare Moon has already try and fail to get the Green Ranger power. What make you thank you can get it?" Pinkie ask.

"Actually, I could easily get it with the snap of my fingers but it appears that it grow attract to her and I'm going to have to take it power in order to get it back, of course it wouldn't be fun to take all the power at once. So I'll leave a monster to take care of that." Discord explain and snap his fingers.

Soon a rose appear in front of them before Discord's magic took it hold on it. The Rose grew and soon had hands and feet and an single eye in the middle of the rose

"Roses are red and Violets are blue, It time to say good bye to you!" It said and shot vines with thrones on it hitting each ranger.

"Well, while they have having fun, like say we spend time catching up." Discord said and turn to Celestia and block a beam.

"Gladly!" Celestia said and charge at him.

The rangers recover and charge at the Rose Monster and try to land some hits. Rainbow threw a kick and it block and use it vines to knock her away. Fluttershy try to attack from the air and was grab. The Rose monster spotted Applejack running at and threw Fluttershy into her. It dodge Rarity attacks before shooting petals at her and knock her away. Twilight pull out her Thunder Dragger and was able to get some hits on it but fail to notices that two vine come up from the ground behind her and war around her.

Twilight struggle to get out as the Rose Monster laugh.

"Riddle me this and Riddle me that, now your power are gone like a cat!" It said and started to drain Twilight powers.

Rainbow was quick to see what was happen and quickly ran over to help.

"Element Sword!" She said and cut the vines, freeing her.

"Thanks Rainbow. I could feel my powers be drain." Twilight said.

"And we'll make sure you don't lose them." Rainbow said and help her up.

The others regroup and drew their Element Weapons. They charge again and was able to land some hits on it before they where knock away.

"Element Bow!" Pinkie shouted and shot a few arrows that knock it back.

It recover only to see Rarity jump in the air with her Element weapon ready.

"Element Ax!" She shouted and brought it down knock the Rose monster off it feet.

It stood up and saw Applejack and Fluttershy rush at it. It shot out it vines but kept missing them.

"Element Draggers! Element Lance!" They shouted and slash it when they got close.

Twilight ran up and started to slash it with her Dragger but felt weak after the attack was done. She flip away to dodge move vines as Rainbow come at it and slash it with her Element Sword.

"This can not be! You can't beat me!" It said as it stood up.

"Don't count ya chickens before they hatch." Applejack told it.

"We are the Element Pony Rangers! And we will stop you!" Fluttershy said.

"Ok rangers, let put them together!" Rainbow said as they each ready their weapons.

"Element Ax!" Rarity shouted flipping it around and move the handle to the base before throwing it in the air.

"Element Bow!" Pinkie shouted flipping her bow around before throwing it in the air and it combine with the Element Ax.

"Element Lance!" AppleJack shouted and spit the lance in half before throwing them to combine at the end of the bow.

"Element Draggers" Fluttershy shouted and flip her before throwing them. They went right next to the lances half's.

"Element Sword!" Rainbow shouted and jump up and grab the Element Ax before placing the Element Sword on top.

Rainbow land on the ground and aim at the Rose Monster. The others place their hooves on Rainbow's shoulders.

"ELEMENT CANNON! READY!" They shouted.

Twilight place her hoof on Rainbow and added, "With the power of Thunder!"

"What?!" It shouted in surprise.

"FIRE!" The rangers shouted and fire the Element Cannon.

The attack hit and the Rose Monster scream.

"Oh, I'm beaten by strangers, no they're rangers!" It said and hit the ground and erupted in a glorious explosion.

"Alright!" They shouted but Twilight notices something.

"I don't have any of my lost powers back." She said.

"Huh? You sure?" Rainbow ask.

Twilight nods and wonder why she didn't get her lost power back like the last time she had her power drain.

The Solar Princess and the Lord of Chaos was still fighting. Celestia fire another beam and Discord snap his fingers to make a cotton candy cloud appear and take the hit. They both took to the skies after Discord agree to not to get any ponies hurt in their battle. They both been using their magic and was started to get tried. Discord knew he was one of the many that can keep up with Celestia and actually make her tried. She heard the explosion and turn to see his monster destroy but felt the Thunder Coin lose some of it power.

"Well. well. Looks like the Rangers are stronger then I thought. Well, time to see what else they can do." He said and snap his fingers.

Discord magic surround the pieces and the pieces started to form back together and grew.

"The rose blooms again and now to grain a win!" It said.

The Rangers back up before the they raise their hooves to the sky.

"WE NEED DINOZORD POWER NOW!" They shouted.

Twilight took her Thunder Dragger and play the tune to summon the Dragonzord.

The Zords ran into battle and the rangers jump in.

WE NEED MEGAZORD POWER NOW!" They shouted again and the zords combine into the Megazord.

The Dragonzord stood next to it and Discord was a bit surprise.

"That odd, I don't recall the Thunder Coin having that zord.", He said before dodge a blast, "oh right, forget I was in a middle of my own fight."

The Megazord when in to punch the Rose monster but it dodge and kick it back. The Dragonzord walk up and try to slash it a few times. The Rose monster dodge the attack before try to it kick which the Dragonzord block before a vine shot out and warp around it.

"Agh, I'm stuck! Girls, help before it drains more of my power!" Twilight call out.

"WE NEED THE POWER SWORD NOW!" They shouted and the huge double-edge sword descended from the heavens and the Megazord grab it.

The Megazord walk up and swing it sword cutting the vine and freed the Dragonzord.

"Ouch! My lovey vines!" The rose monster said.

"Ok, I may care about myself at time but this thing is annoy!" Rarity said started to hate the monster.

"Then let finish this thing." Rainbow Dash said.

The Megazord held up it sword as lighting power it up.

"FINAL SLASH!" The Rangers shouted as the Megazord slash the rose monster.

"What?! Cut from the garden again!" It shouted and once more erupted in a glorious explosion.

"My little Ponies, Victory is ours!" Rainbow said as the Megazord relax.

Back at the other fight Discord notices that his monster has fallen and knew he couldn't stay long his power were weak and he was already tried from fighting Celestia.

"I will say it been fun Celestia but I can tell we both need to recover if we both want to rule our lands, so until then, ta, ta." He said and snap his fingers.

Celestia was a relief that Discord was gone, her magic was weak and she knew that the battles ahead was going to get tougher.

* * *

The rangers were at the Command Center under Canterlot and Celestia was scanning the Thunder Coin with her own magic. Luna was helping because Celestia magic was still weak.

"You should as call for me sister, Discord couldn't handle both of us." Luna said.

"I know, but you're recovering from your past." Celestia said.

"So want with the Coin?" Rainbow ask.

"As, Twilight has been told before, the Thunder Coin runs on Chaos Energy." Celestia said as she give the Thunder Coin back to Twilight.

"And because Discord monsters runs off of Chaos Energy it able to hold the power unlike Nightmare Moon monsters which can use but not hold it." Luna said.

"So Twilight it best for you to be careful around Discord monsters in the future." Celestia said.

"And don't worry Twilight, we'll make sure Discord won't steal any more of your power." Rainbow added.

"Thanks girls. I will help stop Discord and save Equestria like before." Twilight said knowing that a new danger was waiting for them.

A new threat and new Monsters. The rangers has a lot head of them but as long as they got each other they can over came anything, but can Twilight hold on to her green ranger powers?

**To be continue...**

* * *

You also notice that Discord was release in the same way as Return of Harmony Part 1. Also his putties are like lord Zed's only the 'Z' is replace with a 'C'. The next chapter will be up and i had a very bad start before I got back to my normal way of Writing. Please review.


	2. Lost of Green Part 2

**Return of the Element Pony Rangers**

**Phantom Fan 21: **Ok, this beginning was really bad and I felt that Twilight losing another part of her powers was off. Still I pick myself up and got back to the way I write. So the beginning-bad, Twilight losing another 25% of her powers-not bad but feels off, ending-Back to the way I write. Also I try give Spike more character because of how little I use him in season 1, same with Snip and Snails who was use once in season 1.

* * *

Discord sat in his throne room and thought about the rangers he just met. He only notices there were five elements and the way the Thunder Coin had summon an Dragonzord. Something was odd with it but he needed back in order to figure it out. He already took 25% of the Green Ranger power. The first thing he need to doing is figure out who the mares where. He call forth his Telescope and look to Ponyville. He spotted the Rangers enjoying their day and secretly talking about a way to keep the Green Ranger power and get back the amount she lost. Discord listen closely and soon heard their names.

"So Twilight beside your powers, have you got anything to share?" He heard the red ranger ask.

"Not a whole lot Rainbow, still trying to figure out the coin." The one call Twilight said.

"Come on Twi, ya been at that thing for almost a year. Give it a break." The blue ranger said.

"Applejack right darling.", The black ranger agree, "You don't need to know everything."

"I know, Rarity but I can't stop. This coin is my power to morph into a ranger. I feel lost a bit when I don't use it." Twilight told the one call Rarity.

"Um, Twilight? What if the Thunder Coin unleash some kind of monster or if it make the Dragonzord go wild." The yellow ranger ask scare.

"I don't think anything will happen like that Fluttershy." Twilight told the one call Fluttershy.

"Yeah, if it does then your aunt Pinkie will keep you safe." The pink ranger said.

"I'm a year older then you." Fluttershy told the one call Pinkie.

"Hm, Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie. Nice names I must say." Discord said not listening on them anymore.

He stood up and started to walk around. He was think on a plan to get more of the Thunder Coin power and a good monster to do so. He snap his fingers and brought up a book that said, 'How to make monsters' and place on reading glasses and began to look through

"Hm, too weak, too strong, too cute, too weird, I don't even what to know what that is." Discord said looking through his book before find a monster.

"Ah, perfect." He said and look through his telescope again.

He look around and found what he needed.

"You know, I never made a monster out of a living thing before.", He said turning to the readers, "Oh well, first time for everything I guess.

Not you too.

"Hello, God of Chaos and Disharmony? I can break the rules at anytime." Discord said to the author.

Yeah, yeah and don't even try to make me give you a win. I had some lessons from Princess Celestia to stop you from doing anything to me.

"You're so boring." Discord said rolling his eyes.

Ok, enough with the fourth wall breaking and get ready to send that monster. I'm started to run out of ideas!

Discord snap his friends and soon his magic took on of something in the water. It raise out of the water showing to have web feet and hands it body shape like a clam. It even had a face on it.

"Time to clam some rangers up or my name isn't Clam Up." It said and started to walk to Ponyville.

* * *

Meanwhile in Ponyville, Twilight was decided to train to make sure she doesn't lose anymore of her powers. Discord monsters are far strong then Nightmare Moon's and these ones can hold her power. She was still wondering about the Thunder Coin but place all thoughts to the side. She now has to worry about keeping the rest of her powers. She decide to play her flute for a bit until Spike walk in. Spike listen for a bit before he spoke up.

"You're getting better Twilight." He said.

"Thanks Spike, it help me get my mind off the Thunder Coin." Twilight said as she put her flute away.

"Know what else clear your mind?", Spike ask before opening the door, "a nice walk through Celestia's sun."

Twilight roll her eyes and they walk outside. Spike was glad that he was getting Twilight to think about something besides her Thunder Coin. Both she and the Princesses has fill him up on who Discord was and he was after Twilight powers. Spike hope he can help in anyway possible. Their walk was cut short when Chaos Putties appear.

"Great, Discord is at it again.", Twilight groan, "Spike get somewhere safe, these are not like the Putties I fought in the past."

Spike really wanted to help but he could see Twilight's point. He ran to a near brush as Twilight started to fight the putties. Twilight punch one putty on it 'C' and then block another before hitting it 'C' as well. Twilight flip back before blocking two putties, then hitting their 'C's. Twilight was kick away by another putty, but jump up and kick another away. Twilight was able to take them down and watch as they broke apart and Spike walk up to her.

"Wow, Discord Putties look strong but that big 'C' on their chest is a big give away." Spike said surprise.

"Well, I wouldn't let him have my powers. Nightmare Moon fail to do so and so will he." Twilight said knowing the coin was under her care.

"Then I'll just take it from you!" A new voice said and explosions appear around them.

Both Twilight and Spike was throw to the ground as Clam Up step up.

"Well, looks like I found you, Green Ranger. Give me the coin and I'll leave you alone." He said.

Twilight stood up and said, "No way, I don't what Discord wants with it but I won't let him have it!"

"IT MORPHIN' TIME!"

"THUNDER!"

Twilight charge at Clam Up and threw a kick that he block. Twilight then try a punch and that too was block. She try another punch but it was block and she was knock away. Clam Up bend downwards and shoot some water at Twilight that knock her away from him. She stood up and drew her Thunder Dragger and charge again. Twilight slash him a few time before her hoof was grab and punch back. Twilight recover and ready herself as Clam Up charge at her this time. Twilight try to slash him but he dodge and slash her back. Twilight roll on the round before jumping back up. But to her surprise, Clam Up was gone! The other thing left was a hole were he once stood.

"Where did he go?" Twilight ask as she look around.

She then felt the ground shake before two hard shells pop out of the ground and clam up Twilight! Clam Up jump out of the ground and cheer.

"Yes! I caught the Green Ranger! Lord Discord will be please that I brought back his Thunder Coin and a pony he can use." He said jumping for joy.

Though he miss two things. One, the Thunder Dragger was knock out of Twilight hooves when her clam her and Two, Spike was able to find a place to hide and saw the whole thing. Spike knew he had to get the others. He grab the Thunder Dragger and ran when Clam Up back was turn to him.

"Oh yeah, I feel the power! Now I see why Lord Discord wants this coin back.", Clam Up said as he drain some of Twilight Green Ranger powers, "I should give this thing a little test ride!"

* * *

Spike ran to Sugarcube Corner hoping that the other Rangers were there. Luckily for him, they were.

"GIRLS!" He shouted running up to them.

"Spike?" Fluttershy ask surprise.

"What wrong Spike?" Rarity ask.

"And where Twilight?" Rainbow added.

"That why I'm here! Me and Twilight was taking a walk when we were attack by Putties and after she defeated them this Clam monster show up and grab her! Here poof!" Spike said really worry and show them the Thunder Dragger.

The rest of the rangers knew not to even question Spike about Twilight whereabouts especially if Discord was involve.

"Can ya take us there?" Applejack ask knowing that their friend was in trouble.

Spike nods and leans them to the area that they were fighting.

* * *

Back at Discord Chaos home world, Discord watch as Twilight battle and fell to Clam Up.

"Hm, Clam Up did a better job then I thought. But her still has the other five Rangers to deal with." He said to himself.

Discord lay back in his throne and think some more.

"He can drain the Thunder Coin quickly as long as he hold Twilight inside him.", He said, "but I think I need to be careful on what monster I pick to get the coin back."

Discord also knew that the other rangers will show up and save her, in fact he was counting on it.

* * *

The others ran to the area and saw a huge hole that look like something was dug up.

"This is were the fight took place?" Fluttershy ask Spike.

"Yeah, like I said a huge clam got her." Spike said conforming this was the spot.

"We better find that monster and fast." Rainbow said knowing that Twilight was in danger.

"Oh! How about we make like bananas and spit! Up that is." Pinkie pipe up.

"Not a bad plan Pinkie." Applejack agree.

"Ok, we'll spit into a team of two. Applejack, Pinkie you search near Sweet Apples Arcs." Rainbow said and the two nods.

"Fluttershy, Rarity you search around town." Rainbow said to the other two and they nod as well.

"Me and Spike will search in case we over look something." Rainbow said last.

Spike was quite surprise that he was helping with the search. He hop in Rainbow back and she took to the sky before adding, "Oh and if one of us spot the monster contact the others."

They nod and went to their areas to search for their friend.

* * *

Discord watch the rangers spit up and began to think to himself again.

"Hm, I see that the rangers are good friends. Kind of wish I had some." Discord said before smacking his face that made his head spin.

He grab it and said, "What I'm thinking? I need to have the rangers find the green ranger so I can have even more fun!"

He move his telescope to the place that the rangers where in. Applejack and Pinkie was in Sweet Apples Arcs and even got Applejack family to help. He move to Fluttershy and Rarity who was searching Ponyville and asking ponies for hints of where his monster or Twilight would be. He move to the air where Rainbow was taking it slow to search for Twilight. He lean back and decide that he would help them, after all his monsters always leaves clues. He snap his fingers and three pieces of paper appear each of them with one hint on them.

He turn to three od his Chaos Putties and said, "The rangers has spit up in order to find their missing team mate. I want you to go and give them theses hints. Fight them if you want but make sure they can see them. One group is in in Sweet Apples Arcs, another is in Ponyville and the last one is in the sky show you have to get her attraction."

The three Chaos grab the papers and look at them then Discord.

"Now go!" Discord order and they disappear.

"I'm really having too much fun!" Discord laugh.

* * *

Applejack and Pinkie almost search every inch of Sweet Apples Arcs and they sat down to rest. Soon the rest of her family join.

"So why does a monster want Twilight?" Apple Bloom ask.

"That what we are trying to figure out sis." Applejack said, knowing why the monster wants her.

"And she our friend, we won't stop until we find her." Pinkie added.

"Well, it safe to say that the monster is not here, maybe you better go see how your friends are doing in their search." Granny Smith said thinking maybe the others had better luck.

"I think we'll do that, thanks Granny." Applejack said as she and Pinkie stood up.

But before they left, they were surround by Chaos Putties.

"What in the?" Granny Smith shouted surprise.

"Putties?!" Apple Bloom shouted remembering the last time this happen.

"Their putties yes." Applejack started to say as she got ready to fight.

"But theses one are call Chaos Putties, silly filly." Pinkie said happily as she too got ready to fight.

"Chaos Putties?" Apple Bloom ask.

Either Applejack or Pinkie got the chance to tell her because they started to attack. Applejack block an punch before throwing her own that knock the putty away. She turn and kick another before kicking one more on the 'C'. She turn and land a punch knocking the putty to the ground.

Pinkie flip between two putties and kick one that charge her back and block two putties at the same time. She push them back before hitting their 'C's. Pinkie flip over one that try to sneak attack her and kick it into a near by tree causing it to hit it 'C'. She threw a roundhouse kick knocking four putties away.

Even though the Putties was suppose to attack the rangers only some went and attack the rest of Applejack family. Big Mac duck under an punch and push it back before bucking two more that sneak attack him. He turn to block a punch before another land right on him but he shook it off and threw one back. After all, he was an Apple and apples were tough.

Granny Smith maybe old but she was still ready to defend her home. She duck under one punch and trip the putty with her front hoof and buck two more putties before her hip got stuck. One punch land a punch on her and it fix her hip. She roll away and punch the Putty away.

Apple Bloom was having more trouble then the rest. While it too she wanted to be a ranger, she didn't want to face the danger now. Still she knew her size would be a big help. She run under one putty that try to follow her but end up flipping it self. She stop in front of one and duck as it threw a punch. She turn around and jump up to give it the hardest buck she could give it.

The Apples could see their putties get back up and try to see that Applejack and Pinkie putties was glowing before they fell apart. Both earth ponies notices the one surrounding the apples and they race and started to fight them off. After hitting the 'C's on their chest, the putties broke apart and they regroup.

"Hoowee! Those thing will think twice before attacking Sweet Apples Arcs again." Granny Smith said and started to cheer before her hip gave out again.

"Eyep!" Big Mac said as he place his hoof on her hip to get it back to normal.

"Applejack how did you know where to hit?" Apple Bloom ask.

"This putties are far stronger then the one that attack the farm before, however, the 'C's on their chest are big give a-ways." Applejack explain.

"Yeah, just hit the 'C' on their chest and they're gone just like that!" Pinkie pipe up happily.

Apple Bloom nods in understanding before spotting something on the ground.

"What that?" She said pointing to it.

Every pony to look and saw a piece of paper on the ground. Applejack walk over and pick it up. She read then gasp.

"Pinkie! We need to get the others! Now!" Applejack said with tone that made Pinkie worry.

"Well, sorry to leave so soon, but something tell me that we might know where Twilight is." Applejack said as the two Earth Ponies left the farm, leaving rest of the apples confuse.

* * *

Rarity and Fluttershy was still searching around Ponyville asking if anypony if they seen Twilight or maybe something that look out of place. So far no luck. Rarity was just thinking about having her and Fluttershy meet up with the others when she saw Chaos Putties head their way.

"It seems Discord is trying to stop us." Rarity said as she got ready to fight.

"But why? All we are doing is looking for our friend." Fluttershy ask as she hind behind Rarity.

"Fluttershy dear, I think that why Discord is stopping us. He knows if we find Twilight then we can stop him." Rarity said unknowing that he was trying to help.

Fluttershy nods and ready herself to fight. The Chaos Putties got closer and attack them. Fluttershy duck under two putties that try to punch her and sweep kick them before hitting the 'C's on them. She turn to block another putty before hitting it 'C' too. She then flip back and took to the air where she dive into a few putties hitting their 'C's.

Rarity flip away before she reach a flower stand that had three earth ponies that care for the flowers. They scream when the saw The Chaos Putties and duck under their stand. Rarity started to block two putties before kicking them away. Using her magic, she remove the flower and grab the pots that was holding them. She use the pots to block the putties attacks and hit their 'C's. A few pots broke but Rarity was able to knock them away.

"Sorry about the pots, Lily." Rarity said to one of the Flower mares.

They soon fell apart and Fluttershy notices a paper on the ground. She pick it up and gasp. Rarity walk over and read it as well. She gasp as well and said, "We need to find the others!"

* * *

Rainbow Dash flew though the air and scan the ground encase her friends miss or over look something. Spike was helping by looking as well before he spotted something.

"Hey Rainbow, what going on there?" He ask pointing to the scene.

Rainbow look down and saw the Chaos Putties.

"What Discord up to now?" She said to herself and flew down to stop them.

Rainbow land a punch on one of them before bucking two more that charge at her.

Rainbow turn to Spike and said, "Spike get some where safe. I don't know what Twilight will think if we let something happen to you."

Spike knew that fighting the Chaos Putties was beyond him and hop off and hind behind a tree, but he didn't like it. He help Twilight fight the Putty Ponies when Luna was still Nightmare Moon. He took out the Thunder Dragger and look it over. He could use it to save Twilight, but he didn't know how.

Rainbow duck under a putty kick before throwing a punch hitting the 'C' and kick another in the 'C' as well. She block two putties at the same time and they got luckily and land a kick on her. Rainbow flip away and hop back to her hooves and kick another that charge at her. Rainbow block one putty and punch other before kicking the one she had. She flip back as one putty try to kick her and she took to the skies and dive bomb at them knocking them down.

There wasn't a whole lot of Chaos Putties and they broke apart. Spike walk out from his hiding place still looking over the Thunder Dragger before he step on something. He look down and saw a piece of paper. He pick it up and gasp. He run up to Rainbow at the time as the rest caught up.

"Whoa! What going on?" Rainbow ask surprise to see all her friends rush up.

"We found a clue to where Twilight is!" They all said at the same time.

Spike took the two papers and look over all three before he put them together.

"Hey, Discord not trying to stop us from finding Twilight, he _helping_ us." He said.

"What?!" The rangers shouted.

"All three hints is pointing to the once place you girls love hanging out." Spike told them.

"Sugarcube Corner?!" Pinkie gasp.

"We got get there!" Rarity said knowing that the cakes was in trouble.

"We better morph. If Twilight is morph as well..." Rainbow started to say.

"And she is." Spike added.

"...then we better too." Rainbow finish.

The rest nods and look around, except for Spike who they trust, there was no pony around.

"IT MORPHIN' TIME!" Rainbow shouted.

"GENEROSITY!"

"LAUGHTER!"

"HONESTY!"

"KINDNESS!"

"LOYALTY!"

Once morph Rainbow turn to Spike and said, "Spike you better stay here. Discord monsters are a lot more dangerous then Nightmare Moon's."

Before Spike could protest, the rangers ran off. Spike knew he wasn't going to stand around. Twilight was in trouble and he was going to help. After all he had to return the Thunder Dragger to her.

* * *

In no time the rangers reach Sugarcube Corner and spotted Clam Up who are the cakes tie up. Pinkie was really mad. The Cakes are family to her and she was willy to free them.

"Hold it right there!" Rainbow shouted.

Clam Up turn spotted the rangers and jump in surprise.

"WHAT?! But how did you find me?!" Clam Up thought the rangers would never check the place they hang out.

"That doesn't matter. Now let Element Green go!" Applejack said using the cover name because of the cakes.

"And the Cakes too." Pinkie add.

"Ha! You want them? Then come get them!" Clam Up challenge them.

All the rangers ready themselves and charge at him. Rainbow threw kick that Clam Up dodge and punch Pinkie away that was going for a punch. Applejack grab one arm as Fluttershy grab the other. Rarity ran up and land a kick but was throw back when a green lighting cover him. It also threw off the other two. Pinkie charge again and land a punch but was shock off two. Rainbow drew her Element Sword and charge at Clam Up. Clam Up grab the sword and send the power he was using to Rainbow, shocking her and throwing her back.

Spike finally caught up and saw that the rangers was fighting Clam Up and spotted the Cakes near the fight. Knowing that they were too close to the fight, she sneak past it and reach the cakes. He place a finger to his lips and blew a small flame that burn through the ropes. Once they were free, they nod to Spike in thanks and got somewhere safe with the twins who was watching Pinkie fight. Spike turn back to the fight and saw the Rangers get knock away as green lighting hit them.

"HAHAHA! Thanks to the Thunder Coin, I'm way to strong! If fact I think I'll drain your friend dry!" Clam Up laugh.

Spike knew he had to do something. He place his claws to his head only for something to hit him.

"Ow!" He said quietly and saw that he still had the Thunder Dragger.

He knew there has to be something. He decide to play it. After all, he got his own flute. He raise to his lips and started to play. Soon the them the theme that actives the Thunder Armor full the air and Clam Up stop.

"What?!' He shouted as he felt something moving inside him.

Spike kept playing and soon all eyes was turn to him. Clam Up try to stop him, but he felt something or some_one_ try to open the top of him. Spike soon started to play the tune that summon the Dragonzord and Clam Up felt his clam mouth be push open. Spike kept playing until they all saw Twilight trying to push out. She kept trying as Spike kept playing. Soon Twilight was free and jump out, flip a bit before landing on her hooves. Twilight stood up as the others rush up to her glad to see she was all right. Spike rush up as will and smile, glad to see she was alright as well.

Twilight turn to Spike and smile under her helmet. She knee down and said, "Thank young dragon. It not everyday that some pony help an Element Ranger."

Spike knew what she was doing and said back, "Your welcome and you drop your dragger. That how i was able to tell the others what happen to you."

Twilight took her Thunder Dragger back and nods her head the six rangers turn to Clam Up who was scare now that the Thunder Coin was no longer his.

"Glad to have you back, Element Green." Rainbow said placing a hoof on Twilight.

"I'm afraid I lost more of my power. I might have trouble fighting this time." Twilight said feeling the Thunder Coin power was weaker then before.

"No worries dear.", Rarity said, "We find a away."

"Yeah, but first we got a monster to destroy!" Pinkie said.

"Right! Ok Rangers, let put them together!" Rainbow said as they all drew their Element weapons.

"Element Ax!" Rarity shouted flipping it around and move the handle to the base before throwing it in the air.

"Element Bow!" Pinkie shouted flipping her around before throwing it in the air and it combine with the Element Ax.

"Element Lance!" Applejack shouted and spit the lance in half before throwing them to combine at the end of the bow.

"Element Draggers" Fluttershy shouted and flip her before throwing them. They went right next to the lances half's.

"Element Sword!" Rainbow shouted and jump up and grab the Element Ax before placing the Element Sword on top.

Rainbow land on the ground and aim at Clam Up. The others place their hooves on Rainbow's shoulders.

"ELEMENT CANNON! READY!" They shouted.

Though the coin was weak, Twilight knew it still had power to help. She place her hoof on Rainbow as well.

"Added with the power of Thunder!" She said.

"FIRE!" The rangers shouted and the Element Cannon fire a powerful beam that hit Clam Up.

"No! This can't happen! How did they find me!" Clam up shouted and fell to the ground and explode.

"My Little Ponies. Victory is ours!" Rainbow said as they took their weapons back.

* * *

A little bit later Rainbow and Twilight was trying out some training hope that the next time there an attack and Twilight lost more of her powers she can have a better time fighting. They were cut short when Snip and Snails walk up with a group of ponies follow them.

"This got to be good." Pinkie said getting the other to notices what was going on.

"OK, we figure getting in danger was out of the question but there one idea we have. We hind behind the scenes and took pictures of the Element Rangers fighting. Now all we got to do is see who fight just like them. So anypony want to try?" Snip said then ask.

He started to walk forward feeling proud he could know who the rangers are and was about to show the pictures when a ball move in his path and he step on it. His hoof shot out from under him and he lost his balance and fell head first into a picnic basket. Everypony laugh as Snails try to help him him up. Spike walk up and pick up the pictures.

"Hey these are nice shots!" He said after Snip got his head out.

"Ready?!" He said and started to walk up to him.

Then Spike fake sneeze and burn the pictures with his flames, really sending them to Celestia with a note he made knowing that she can do something about them. Snip was really shock to see what happen and grew angry at him.

"What you did that for?!" He yell.

"I'm a friend of the rangers and they told me that they can't be discover or their power would be lost." Spike said winking to the others getting what he was doing.

"Friend or not, you won't get away with that!" Snip said and try to land a punch on him.

Spike move to the side and Snip fail to notices that Spike was standing next to a hill and roll down it. He kept going and crash into another picnic basket and had the food land on him as everypony laugh again, even Snails.

Spike walk up to them and said, "I send the picture to Celestia so she can deal with them. Send a little note too to let her know what going on."

"Thanks Spike. I really wish I wasn't so careless about my powers." Twilight said feeling sad.

"Don't worry Twi. Like I said, we'll find a away to get your power backs." Rainbow said.

"Yeah, once a ranger, always a ranger." Fluttershy added.

Twilight made lost even more of her power. But she wasn't going to let Discord monsters get the rest of it. Hopefully they can find a away to recharge it with out having to use Chaos Energy.

**To be continue...**

* * *

Will there you have it, not only Twilight loses another 25% of her powers but Spike is the one to rescue her. The next chapter I ran into a few problems, first I didn't have a monster so I ask fans on FIMfiction for some, now I got too many! There is one monster that stick out and I'm thinking about using that one. However if you fan on Fanfiction have any thing for me for a monster. Please tell me it it name, looks, and how it get part of Twilight Powers. Please review! A note to to the one call dr-fanmai-lover, I am not doing a crossover of Littlest Pet Shop with Power Rangers! I don't watch that show, so stop asking.


End file.
